With the emergence of digital media, that is audio, video (audiovisual) and text content stored digitally, users now have virtually unlimited choices. There is more media, in the form of electronic files and objects, available to users now than they could be expected to consume in a lifetime. However, users can only experience media which they are able to find. Traditional media discovery involves searching for a track by its title and/or creator, which information is often stored as metadata in a media file. Yet for the majority of audio files on the web, there is no such information or metadata. This is because the generation of metadata is a time consuming, typically manual task that is often omitted by a media object's creator. There are millions of web media objects which are poorly annotated or lacking in any type of metadata whatsoever. These media will never be returned in any search result. There are also millions of “long tail” tracks which may be properly annotated but are generally unknown and will therefore fail to the bottom of any search query and, thus, for all intents and purposes rarely or never be selected by users.